


Cherry Boy

by BattleRavyn



Series: The Chronicles of one Desmond Cromwell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Experienced Partner, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleRavyn/pseuds/BattleRavyn
Summary: Desmond is cornered in the showers one day after practice, but his knight in shining armor has other ideas that aren't as gallant as Desmond believes.
Series: The Chronicles of one Desmond Cromwell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752913
Kudos: 17





	Cherry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Desmond's forays into the less than 'straight' life.

It was midwinter during my Freshman year of college when I became aware that someone else besides my roommate found me sexually desirable. After my first encounter with Nathanial, many more followed, usually with us ending up in a sixty-nine on the bed. According to Nathanial, I was fast becoming a pro at fellatio. He continuously delighted in my lack of a gag reflex and used every opportunity to tell me so. I wasn’t sure if I was pleased with the praise or not, considering that up until this year I would have labeled myself as strictly hetero. After that first encounter, Nathanial confessed to me that he was gay. He claimed that he never mentioned it to me prior, because he was worried that I would have been offended, and at worst, disgusted or afraid of living with a gay man. I assured him that I wouldn’t have really cared either way. He seemed relieved, and that’s when he made the proposition to have repeats of that first performance. At first it was decided to only be on the rare occasion, but soon grew from there. I was just starting to wrap my head around the fact that on at least three nights a week, my roommate and I would secretly engage each other in oral pleasure. As odd as some people would think my situation was if they knew, it was a new experience for me, and I secretly reveled in it. It wasn’t until I began receiving a few winks and smirks in the locker room after practices that I came to realize that maybe our covert, late-night, rendezvous weren’t as secret as I thought. I also noticed that a few more of my team mates were spending more time watching me in the showers than before.

I cornered Nathanial one day in our room and asked him about it. He then confessed to me that he might have let it slip that he had a new “friend in bed” during locker-room talk. He assured me that he never named names, but that someone might have figured it out when pressed, by the description he had given. I sighed and I turned away with my shoulders slumped. Great, now I understood the recent looks and smiles. 

I went to practice the next day more prepared for the onslaught of stares. I thought I was sailing through quite well, until I was suddenly cornered by a couple of Juniors from the water polo team, as I was heading into the shower after practice.

“Well if it isn’t the little cock-sucker,” one said leaning in close. 

“He looks so sweet. I wonder what he tastes like?” Another replied.

“Look at him.” The third answered. “It’s obvious. He’d taste like cherries. Isn’t that right Cherry Boy?”

By this point I was looking around frantically for some assistance, but it seemed like everyone had either left for the day or hadn’t returned from practice yet. I tried pushing past them, but was roughly pushed back against the bay of lockers. I sometimes I really hated the fact that I was only 5’6, and while I had some muscle, I was a freestyle swimmer, and was more lean than built. Especially compared to these three.

“What’s your hurry, Cherry Boy? Don’t tell me you’re not into it.” The first one said, leering in close, grabbing my face.

“We heard all about your delightful oral skills, why not show us a little preview?” His buddy chimed in, reaching his hand down to caress my ass.

I was really starting to panic then. It was one thing to do something like this with Nathanial. He never pushed me beyond what I was comfortable doing, but this was crossing the line into something else altogether. The two subordinates on my sides grabbed my arms and forced me down to my knees, while the leader, in the middle, stepped closer and started lowering his trunks. I was almost in tears, when I suddenly heard a voice behind my would-be attackers.

“HEY!!!”

I looked past the leaders’ shoulder to see Alistair, the swim team captain, and Declan standing there with their arms crossed, glaring. My relief was instantaneous. Thank the Angels that someone showed up to put a stop to this. 

“What’s going on here, fellas?” Alistair sneered, his eyes darting from one to another of my captors. 

“Nothing, man. Nothing that concerns you, at any rate.” The leader replied, blocking me from view.

“I believe you have one of my swimmers held there behind you. I wouldn’t say that was ‘nothing’. Would you say that was nothing, Declan?” He said looking over at his companion.

“No, Alistair, I wouldn’t.” Declan replied, his eyes narrowing. 

Alistair started moving forward and after a moment the group parted and let him through. He glared at my two restrainers, and they instantly released my arms and stepped away, hands raised in surrender. Alistair reached a hand down to help me back to my feet. He then wrapped his right arm around my shoulders before turning to address the small group once again.

“You three better get out of here, quick, before I let your Captain know that you have been harassing Freshman again. You know what will happen then, don’t you?” He said with a feral smile.

The three visibly paled, and quickly hurried away. Declan came up to us, chuckling under his breath as he watched them scuttle away. 

“Are you ok, Desmond?” Alistair asked, training his grey eyes on my face.

“Y-y-yes,” I stammered out, tears pooling in my own eyes.

“Well if he’s fine now, I’m going to go clean up and get going.” Declan declared in a disinterested voice, heading for the showers without a backwards glance. 

Alistair nodded, and then turned back to me. By then the tears had spilled over and were silently tracking down my face. He reached his hand up to my jaw and used his thumb to wipe them away. The look of concern in his face was my undoing, and I started crying in earnest. It was a release from the terror of just a few moments before. Alistair turned me into his embrace, and wrapped his arms around me. He continued to hold me as I shook and let go all the emotion I had experienced. As I finally began to settle down, I became aware of the fact that we were both nearly naked, having on only our speedos and I was pressed tightly against his chest. 

As I started pulling back, Alistair swooped in and kissed me. I was too stunned to move, and my brain shut down. Was this really happening? Was I being kissed by my Captain?

“There now. I wanted to replace that look in your eyes. I think I did that pretty well, huh?” Alistair said chuckling.

He then chucked me under my chin and turned and walked away, into the showers. My legs gave out and I collapsed dumbfounded to the floor.

Several days later I caught Alistair watching me in the locker room shower stalls. He was leaning against the main doorway nonchalantly, a towel loosely slung around his hips. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. His auburn hair was still wet from his own recent shower and slicked back from his forehead. One piece managed to escape and hung over his left eye, giving him a rakish air. I began to grow a little nervous as the stalls around me emptied out, and he continued to stand there. After the last guy left, he approached where I was lathering up a sponge to wash myself.

“Want me to wash your back?” He asked, with a smirk, coming up behind me.

“I think I can handle it,” I murmured, ducking my head.

“Let me do it for you,” he said taking the sponge from my hands, and gently pushed me forward.

I braced my hands against the tiled wall as I felt him start rubbing the soapy sponge across my shoulders. He slowly started to caress the sponge over my shoulder blades, down my spine, and across my trapezius muscles. The soft caress started causing things to tingle low in my groin, and I began to grow. I looked over my shoulder hearing his towel fall as he stepped closer to me. I started closing my eyes as I saw his hand reaching forward. I waited in anticipation, but soon realized that he had reached for the body wash in front of me, and to turn off the water.

My eyes flew open when I felt his hands directly on my skin, rubbing down my sides and back before returning to my shoulders. He ran his hands down my arms and back again, lathering my them with his soapy hands. He then stepped even closer as he brought his hands around to my chest and began lathering that as well. By then I had a full-on raging boner. His slick hands then traced a path down and around to my stomach, and my abs contracted involuntarily. I held my breath as he brought his hands lower, toward my groin. I felt his hot breath whisper in my ear.

“Hmmm. Is that from me, I wonder?” 

I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I felt him wrap his fingers around my hard shaft. He slowly stroked it down to the base before bringing them back up to the head and repeating the motion using a bit more force on the down stroke. He used his left arm to cradle me against his body as he firmly bent me over, never stopping the slow, soapy assault on my cock. I started moaning low in my throat as the pleasure increased. He then used his other hand to continue the path down my back, this time running the palm over and under my ass. I felt the slightly cold feeling of conditioner dribbling down my lower back as he squeezed some out of the bottle. The silky texture ran down from the top of my cheeks and into the crack of my ass, and I felt his hand follow its path. He gently used his middle finger to work it in. 

“Spread your legs for me, Desmond,” he breathed in my ear, his relentless hand never slowing.

I did as he asked and on the next pass up, I felt him apply some pressure on my asshole. I squirmed from the new sensation. It wasn’t unpleasant, but I had never had anyone ever touch me there before. He continued stroking me in an unhurried fashion with his right hand, as his left slowly swirled and stroked against my hole. Every time he passed over it, he would apply a bit more pressure. At first, my immediate reaction as to pucker it tighter, but I soon loosened up as the feeling became more and more enjoyable. Without realizing it I started swinging my hips in time to his movements, both in front and in the rear. A feeling started growing low in my groin as I felt like I needed something more than was happening. I didn’t know what that was, until I felt him begin sliding that magical finger into me. I let out a groan as it hit the second muscle and would proceed no further. 

“Relax yourself,” he murmured, gently wiggling that wicked digit just inside the opening.

My breathing became erratic as my body slowly stopped resisting his invasion, and suddenly I felt a small pop, as his finger pressed deeper inside. He worked it in millimetre by millimetre, moving it around and around, loosening up things deep inside me. I felt the invasion as he started applying pressure with a second finger. By then my head was reeling from the sensations. I was panting, hard, from the pleasure as he worked me from the front and back. He then began sliding a third finger inside, and by then my breath was coming out in sobbing gasps. With every stroke up my shaft, he would retreat with his other hand, and then bring the two closer together on the return. 

My hands were spasming of their own accord against the wall as the pleasure and pressure grew. My arms and legs started trembling in the effort to hold myself in place. I threw my head back, my brow furrowing as the pleasure grew closer to cresting. I was finally pushed over the edge as I felt his tongue enter my right ear and he pressed somewhere deep inside me. I cried out, seeing stars behind my clenched lids, as my cock released itself into his hand, the cum shooting out with such force that it coated the wall in front of us. He kept up the onslaught on my shaft and ass as I came and came. I felt like the orgasm would never end. 

I stood there gulping air into my lungs, and shaking from the force of my release, my head hanging down. I had never experienced an orgasm of that magnitude before and I didn’t know how to process it. Alistair removed his hand from inside me and reached forward to turn the water back on. After washing off his hands he brought me back into the fold of his body, holding me against him as he helped the water to rinse me off. My head lolled against his shoulder as I was still blissed out from my orgasm. I felt his own desire then as his hard cock slid between my cheeks and rested against the crack. He brought his hand up and under my chin, lifting it as he started kissing along my jaw and neck. My breathing was finally starting to return to normal, when I felt his left hand sweep up my body and begin to fondle my chest. 

My nipples instantly hardened as he teased and palmed them. I once again started losing the ability to take a real breath as he caressed my body. Against the odds, my cock started growing again, getting harder and harder. I reached my own hands back and gripped his hips as he stroked himself between my cheeks. We were moving in a slow rhythm, our bodies undulating in time together, his hard cock sliding up and down my crack. 

“As nice as this feels, and your ass feels so nice, I want more. Do you think you can handle that?” Alistair breathed against my neck. 

I couldn’t speak, so I nodded. 

“Let me hear you say it out loud. Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“Please, “ I began in a whisper. “Please fuck me”. 

I felt him pour more conditioner down my ass and his fingers were once more inserting their way into me. I gripped his hips tighter as the pleasure began building inside me again. He worked my ass just as expertly this time around as the last, sliding his hand in and out, gently splaying his fingers, loosening me up. I then felt him remove his hand and something else replace it. It was hot and felt like steel wrapped in silk. I instantly started to tighten up again but he softly began giving me directions.

“Bear down against it, try pushing it out with just your muscles. Yes. That’s it, good. We’ll take it slow.”

I followed his directions as he gave them, but the slow yet forceful pressure became too much, and my body gave up the fight, loosening up on its own. With a soft pop, I felt his head enter me. He stopped moving then, letting my body become accustomed to his girth. After a moment, he then proceeded to press deeper. He once again stopped when I started to tighten up. He withdrew a fraction of an inch, then once again pressed deeper. We continued this dance until he was fully sheathed inside me. I let out a moan as I felt the full press of him against my body. My legs began to give out and Alistair wrapped his arms around me as we descended to the floor on our knees. I reached out my hands to help hold myself, but then he started to move within me, and I collapsed to my forearms. I felt him applying more conditioner as he began thrusting himself in and out of my body. 

The sensation was indescribable. To be impaled like this, was the most incredible feeling I had even experienced. It was so hot, and I felt so full. There was pleasure mixed with the small burn of my inner muscles being forced apart in a way they never had before.  
He started out rocking us slow and steady but soon picked up the speed, thrusting in and out of me. I was hesitant to move at first, but the feeling soon became too much and I had to start moving my own hips in time with his. Alistair‘s left hand was gripping my hip when I felt him reach around with his right hand and began stoking me like earlier. As good as his fingers had felt inside of me, it was a poor substitution for this hard cock riding me, while his hand diddled me from the front. My breath was pouring from my chest in ragged sobs as he rode me, hard, our hips swinging in unison. 

“Let me feel you ride this hard cock,” he crooned, thrusting harder and harder. “Oh yeah baby, cry out for me.”

The only sound in the showers was the sound of my cries mixed with his heavy breathing and the slap of wet flesh against wet flesh. From one stoke to the next I suddenly began coming. My own orgasm triggered his and he let out a hoarse shout as he pumped his hot load into my ass. He kept right on thrusting, his head thrown back, as we both climaxed. My own cock jerked and danced in his palm as I spent my load onto the floor. Finally, when we were both spent, he pulled out and we both collapsed to our sides on the cold tile floor, catching our breaths. 

He pulled me into the lee of his body, cradling me against him, wrapping his left arm around me. I then became aware that the water had grown colder as is sluiced across my sex fevered body. I watched lazily as the water washed away all evidence of what had just transpired here in the showers. If it wasn’t for the muscular body pressed against mine, and the slightly soar feeling of my ass and hips, I felt like I might have imagined the whole thing. I then came to the realization that during that whole interlude I had never kissed Alistair fully. Was that all right? It felt a little weird after the way I had let him penetrate a once virgin place. I leaned up to ask him that very question, only to notice him biting his lips trying not to laugh.

“Let them try calling you Cherry Boy again, “ he chuckled.

I gave him an indignant look, but soon found the mirth to be too contagious and started laughing myself. He then got up, helping me to my feet in the process. We turned off the water to the shower and moved to another stall that thankfully had hot water available. We quickly got dressed and started to walk back to the dormitories. 

At the door to my building he suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me back toward him. He cupped my face in his hands and then proceeded to plunder my mouth quite thoroughly with his own. He finally leaned back and took in my bemused stare.

“They were right about one thing though,” he mused.

“What’s that?” I asked.

“You do taste like cherries.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked part 2. I really love Alistair as a cocky upperclassman.


End file.
